Royal Rumble (2008)
Royal Rumble (2008) was the twenty-first annual Royal Rumble professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on January 27, 2008 at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York, and featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown and, for the first time, ECW brands. As has been customary since 1993, the Royal Rumble match winner received a match at that year's WrestleMania, (in this instance: WrestleMania XXIV) for his choice at either the WWE Championship, the World Heavyweight Championship, or the ECW World Championship. Including a match on the Countdown pre-show, seven professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's supercard, a scheduling of more than one main event. The main event was the annual Royal Rumble match which featured wrestlers from all three brands. Due to the introduction of the ECW brand, the number of participants in the Royal Rumble match was increased to 40. The primary match on the Raw brand was for the World Heavyweight Championship between reigning champion Edge and Booker T. The primary match on the SmackDown brand was between Brock Lesnar and Umaga for the WWE Championship. The featured match on the ECW brand was between Rob Van Dam and Matt Morgan for the ECW World Championship. The featured match on the undercard was a singles match between Melina and the winner of the 2007 WWE Diva Search, Ashley, who would be making her in-ring debut. Background World Heavyweight Champion Edge vs. Booker T Following Edge's successful title defence over Batista and Bobby Lashley at New Year's Revolution, he had no immediate number one contender to his title. As a result, and feeling confident, on the January 7 episode of Raw, he issued an open challenge for a title match at Royal Rumble. His challenge was answered by Booker T, who was seeking retribution from being assaulted by Edge and Lita before his World Heavyweight Championship match several months previously at Taboo Tuesday. Edge took an injured Booker T's place in that match and won the title from Rob Van Dam. Booker T would go to defeat Carlito that night, ending Raw ''staring down Edge. After his match on the January 14 special 15th Anniversary episode of ''Raw, Edge would assault Booker T. Edge would attempt another assault following Booker T's victory over Triple H the following week, but his effort was thwarted by Booker. WWE Champion Brock Lesnar vs. Umaga On the January 11 episode of SmackDown, following the trading of insults between Brock Lesnar, Randy Orton and Armando Estrada, Lesnar challenged both Orton and Umaga to a match that night. Concerned for Lesnar's wellbeing, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long stepped in and was able to even the balance by announcing that, if victorious, whoever scored the fall over Lesnar would challenge for Lesnar's WWE Championship at Royal Rumble. Umaga pinned Lesnar following a Samoan Spike to win the match and be declared the number one contender. The following week, after Lesnar's victory over Eddie Guerrero, Umaga attempted to assault Lesnar, but received an F5 from the champion. On the January 25 episode of SmackDown, believing Lesnar was not at the show, Estrada provoked Lesnar on the microphone and proclaimed victory for his charge at Royal Rumble. Lesnar appeared and performed an F5 on Estrada. ECW World Champion Rob Van Dam vs. Matt Morgan On the January 15 episode of ECW, General Manager Paul Heyman announced a Fatal 4-Way match to determine the number one contender for the ECW World Championship. Matt Morgan would defeat CM Punk, Hardcore Holly and Tommy Dreamer to become the number one contender. Heyman then announced that Morgan would challenge Rob Van Dam for the title at Royal Rumble. This forced Morgan to relinquish his entry into the Royal Rumble match that he earned the previous week. On the January 22 episode of ECW, days before the pay-per-view, RVD and Tommy Dreamer defeated Morgan and Hardcore Holly in a tag team match. Ashley vs. Melina On the December 31 episode of Raw it was announced that Ashley was the winner of the 2007 WWE Diva Search competition, earning her a WWE contract. After receiving offers from all three brands to join their rosters, it was on the January 11 episode of SmackDown ''that Ashley announced that she had signed with the SmackDown brand. The in-ring celebration was short-lived as Ashley and Theodore Long were interrupted by Melina and Martin. Melina challenged the newcomer to a match at Royal Rumble so she could embarrass her in Madison Square Garden. Ashley accepted Melina's challenge. On the January 25 episode of ''SmackDown, Martin and Melina defeated Super Crazy and Candice Michelle, as Ashley provided guest commentary during the match. Following the match, Melina slapped Ashley. 40-man Royal Rumble match It was announced during New Year's Revolution that the number of wrestlers in the 2008 Royal Rumble match would be increased to 40 to accommodate the increased roster following the introduction of the ECW brand. Prior to the Royal Rumble, a number of matches were held to determine who would get entry into the Royal Rumble match. On January 26, it was announced on WWE.com that there would be a Royal Rumble qualifying match on the Countdown ''pre-show prior to Royal Rumble between MNM and Super Crazy and Funaki. Event 'Countdown' During ''Countdown, MNM faced Super Crazy and Funaki, with the winners qualifying for the Royal Rumble match. In the end, MNM performed a Snapshot on Crazy to win the match. Pay-per-view The pay-per view opened with a match for the Unified Tag Team Championship between the champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch and challengers Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Next, Edge defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Booker T. Following that was Rob Van Dam versus Matt Morgan for the ECW World Championship. The next match was Ashley versus Melina. Results Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations Match card graphics To be inserted Category:Interpromotional pay-per-view events Category:Royal Rumble Category:Events held in New York Category:2008 pay-per-view events